


drama(rama) club

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crack maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: the story of how backstage crew minhyuk obtained his theatre boyfriend
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	drama(rama) club

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by a set of photos on twitter (will link it if I can find it again) and im in need of some hyunghyuk fluff so I wrote this on impulse! enjoy!!

It all started when Minhyuk was forced to help out the drama club.  
Well, not exactly forced, but it is a school requirement to complete 100 hours of volunteer work.  
He thought that helping out the drama club for their annual year-end musical would be the easiest since rehearsals are conveniently held in school and he knows the people there, which means he can potentially slack around without getting caught. Turns out he could not slack, but as they say, every cloud has a silver lining.  
  
Every Saturday morning at the ungodly hour of 7 am, his alarm rings and he wakes up after five consecutive snoozes. He washes up in ten minutes and trudges to the lecture theatre that is located just next to his dorm.  
"You are late again, Lee Minhyuk."  
"Sorry Hyunwoo hyung," Minhyuk apologises, but not without a cheeky smile.  
"Late once more and I will start deducting your volunteering hours."  
"But-"  
"Get to work." Ah Hyunwoo, the leader of the backstage crew, always no nonsense while at work. "You continue painting the boat you were painting last week. Jooheon is already there."  
Minhyuk nods obediently and walks towards the huge prop that no one can miss. Jooheon can be seen concentrating on not painting over the line and Minhyuk thinks for a second to screw him over by scaring him, but Jooheon is a baby and Hyunwoo is scary.  
"Hey honey," Minhyuk calls out and Jooheon still startles a little at the sound of his nickname anyway, jumping a little. Minhyuk does a quick glance at the boat and thankfully no paint job was harmed.  
"Hyung! Thank god you are here. The scary drama club leader says they need this boat by 9am which means we only have a little over an hour left."  
Minhyuk sees panic all over Jooheon's face. The kid has always been a worrywart. "We can finish it in no time, especially because I am here."  
  
True to his words, the pair finished painting the boat half an hour before the stipulated time thanks to Minhyuk's artistic skills. Now that he has finished his job, he can go snoop around and bother other people. Jooheon decides to just rest next to the boat while inhaling paint fumes.  
He only managed to bother Changkyun before Hyunwoo catches him and scolds him, asking him to let others stay on task. Minhyuk, being the jumpy person he is, can’t sit still for more than thirty seconds without doing something. His legs automatically bring him to the curtain that separates the stage and backstage. Hoseok, the co-leader of the backstage crew, is already standing there.

Minhyuk joins Hoseok and he immediately spots the scary drama club leader that Jooheon was talking about. He is facing the members and directing them with their scripts and where to move. Jooheon is right, judging by the way the guy looks while speaking. He _is_ scary. Possibly scarier than Hyunwoo.

“What are you doing here?” Hoseok finally asks after the leader calls for a ten minutes break.

“I’m done with my job so I’m finding things to do. What are _you_ doing here?”

Hoseok opens and closes his mouth before walking away, leaving Minhyuk hanging.

Minhyuk joins Jooheon back at the boat for a small talk before carrying props out to the stage as instructed by Hyunwoo. Minhyuk was asked to wheel the boat out to the stage.

Nobody was there to hold the curtain up for him but Minhyuk decides to just pass through as it is. Unfortunately (or not), Minhyuk bangs into something hard and the something yelps in pain. Minhyuk’s eyes widen and he leaves the boat, running towards the curtain and pushing it apart.

“I’m sorry!” Minhyuk says immediately. The person he banged into is rubbing his hips in pain, and Minhyuk hopes he didn’t run into him too hard.

“It’s fine,” the guy looks up and gives Minhyuk a polite smile before walking away, still rubbing his hips.

Minhyuk falls in love. With his face.

\--

After pestering Jooheon who asked Hoseok who asked Kihyun (the scary drama club leader), Minhyuk finds out pretty boy’s name.

Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon.

A year two law student.

Lawyers are hot.

Minhyuk continues the day daydreaming while assembling some props.

Sadly, Hyunwoo assigned him more tasks so he can’t pester more students, which also means he can’t peek at the stage to see the pretty boy again.

“Honey~” Minhyuk calls out after he finished daydreaming.

Jooheon groans. He recognises that tone of voice. “What do you want now, hyung?”

“Do you think you can maybe get Hyungwon’s number for me?”

“Hyung! I don’t know him!”

“Yeah…but you managed to ask Hoseok hyung who knows the drama club leader for his name!”

Jooheon groans again. “What do I get out of this?”

“I will treat you to coffee tomorrow.”

“Only tomorrow?”

“Fine, for a week.”

Jooheon finally smiles. “Deal.”

Twenty minutes later, Jooheon comes back to Minhyuk who just finished assembling a table, looking extremely disturbed. “What’s wrong? Did you not get it?”

Jooheon sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I did. Faster than intended.”

Minhyuk looks at him curiously, pushing him to explain further.

“I caught Hoseok hyung and Kihyun hyung kissing in one of the storage room.” Jooheon cries out and starts knocking his head as if it will erase his memory.

“I’m sorry honey.” Minhyuk thinks it’s kind of funny, especially now knowing that the two are hooking up, but he doesn’t want to upset Jooheon further by laughing.

“I will text you the number, I’m going back to my room now.” Jooheon sighs as he stands up to leave.

Minhyuk stays back to finish up his job, but at least he is happy because he earned Hyungwon’s number (at the expense of Jooheon’s eyes).  
  


\--

This is day three of Minhyuk staring at a blank chatbox.

Usually, Minhyuk is courageous. But does he dare to text a stranger who probably doesn’t remember him or knows of his existence?

His hand hovers around the keyboard but he doesn’t type anything. Groaning in frustration, he lies down on the bed and throws his phone next to him. His cute, precious dog Dambi decides to jump up and step on his phone as she walks over to lie next to Minhyuk.

“Dambi!” he screams and picks up his phone.

pretty boy lawyer chaehyungwon

hhhhnj

_Fuck my life_ , Minhyuk thinks to himself.  
  


\--

“Stop laughing!” Minhyuk smacks Jooheon on the arm but the latter continues to laugh uncontrollably as the coffee in his hand shakes.

“Are you not going to reply him?”

“Of course not! This is so embarrassing.” Minhyuk cries out and he looks back at his phone, staring at the one question mark Hyungwon replied back.

\--

It’s Saturday again and Minhyuk dreads going to the drama club rehearsals more than usual because he has to face Chae Hyungwon, even though Hyungwon doesn’t know it was him (or Dambi) who texted him.

That motivates him to push his thoughts aside and get ready to head out.

Hyunwoo was surprised to see Minhyuk on time though he doesn’t show it. Minhyuk gets his attendance taken and heads to where his dearest Jooheon is.

“What are we doing today?” Minhyuk asks.

“We helping to carry the props in and out of stage. They are running through the full script today. Here’s the cue sheet. You will be bringing in props.” Jooheon hands a paper to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk looks through it to familiarise with the timing of the play and the placement of props before the rehearsal starts.

Everything went well, except the few times he was a little late in bringing in the props because he was still trying to memorise the cue sheet (and also because he was busy staring at Hyungwon acting out his scenes).

(Hyungwon isn’t playing the lead role of the play, but he still shone when he did his scenes. Minhyuk is enamoured to say the least.)

Kihyun, on the other hand, was not happy. A little annoyed, to be specific.

“You are Minhyuk, right?”

Minhyuk nods.

“Please be on time when bringing in the props. I need the play to run as smooth as possible.” Kihyun is exasperated, Minhyuk can tell. He also saw Kihyun nagging at one of the theatre kids earlier. He must not be in the best mood.

“Noted. I’m sorry.” Minhyuk apologises. Kihyun nods in acknowledgement and returns to his club members.

Minhyuk decides he is more scared of Kihyun than Hyunwoo.

\--

It’s two weeks after obtaining Hyungwon’s number when things start escalating. It was noon, and because it’s the last week of the month, rehearsals end early. Minhyuk finished storing the props back in place and heads to the locker room where they keep their bags. He feels a tap on his shoulder as he grabs his bag.

Minhyuk almost fainted on the spot when he turns around to see Chae Hyungwon’s beautiful face up close.

“Hi uh, Minhyuk right? Kihyun asked me to pass you this paper.”

Minhyuk frowns in confusion as he takes the paper from Hyungwon. It’s the cue sheet he already has.

“Thanks.” Minhyuk might be entranced, but luckily he remembers his manners and how to talk. He folds the paper to put it in his bag but Hyungwon is still standing in front of him. Minhyuk stares at him awkwardly.

The staring competition lasts for five seconds and Minhyuk decides to speak up.

“Uhm is ther–” Before Minhyuk could finish his sentence, Hyungwon slaps a post-it note on the folded paper in his hand before running away.

Minhyuk looks at the door in confusion before he looks down at the post-it note that Hyungwon left.

It’s a set of eleven digits that he has already seen before.

\--

“Oh my god hyung what’s wrong with you!” Jooheon screams, almost loud enough for everyone backstage to hear. Minhyuk puts a hand on Jooheon’s mouth to keep him quiet.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Just text him back and explain to him what happened. He is obviously interested in you too.”

“But I will look creepy if he knows I already have his number!”

“It doesn’t matter! Like I said, just explain the entire situation. I’m sure he will understand.”

Rehearsal happened as usual but two unusual things happened.

Hyungwon is visibly upset and he caught Kihyun staring daggers at him a few times from the front row seats as he was directing the play.

“Jooheon, did I miss my timings again?” he asked as they were keeping props.

“No, I don’t think so. Why?”

“Kihyun gave me a few death glares during the rehearsal.”

“Hm?” Jooheon seems confused as well. Until a few seconds after. “Ohhhh.”

“What?” Minhyuk presses.

“You are screwed.”

“What? Why?”

“Kihyun and Hyungwon are best friends.”

Oh? _Oh_. Fuck.

\--

It took another week, some more death glares from Kihyun and the continuous sad face from Hyungwon to finally give him courage to text Hyungwon.

pretty boy lawyer chaehyungwon

hhhhnj

?

_Today_

hi…

it’s mihnyuk….

*minhyuk

Minhyuk pressed send and threw his phone on his bed and runs away from it dramatically. It took him fifteen minutes to let curiosity take over him and he picks up his phone again to check.

pretty boy lawyer chaehyungwon

hhhhnj

?

_Today_

hi…

it’s mihnyuk….

*minhyuk

???

Wait

You are the one that texted me gibberish?

yea…

IM SORRY

i saw u and u were rly cute so I got ur number from jooheon (my friend) who got ur number from hoseok/kihyun

:(

my dog stepped on my phone while I was on this chat

and accidentally sent those texts

im rly sorry

:((((((

What

So that’s why Kihyun was so confident when I asked him if I should give you my number

He even asked me to pass you that paper so I could talk to you

Why didn’t you reply me? Or text me first properly?

i was shy :(

…you made me sad for two weeks

Kihyun wanted to kill you

I thought you didn’t want to talk to me

trust me i know kihyun wants to kill me

and i do want to talk to u!!!

i swear

i just cant get over the fact that i accidentally texted you nonsense..

It’s okay

Let’s get past that

I want to get to know you

i want to get to know you too!!!!!

Not as friends though

Minhyuk swears his soul flew away that night and his heart is nowhere to be found.

\--

The applause was resounding as the actors were all on stage, bowing to the audiences. Kihyun takes the mic and thanks the audiences for coming and the actors for their months of hard work. Hoseok is next to him at the curtains again, feeling like déjà vu, as he stares at Kihyun (now he knows it’s Kihyun) like the proud boyfriend he is.

The event ends and the actors return backstage. Kihyun was the last few to enter and he immediately runs into Hoseok’s embrace. Being the dramatic couple they are, Hoseok pulls Kihyun up and spins him around while Kihyun giggles happily.

Times like this Kihyun isn’t as scary as he seems.

“Why can’t we be like that too?” a voice behind says, loud enough for Minhyuk to hear.

“Do you want both our backs to break?” Minhyuk turns around to look at the owner of the voice.

“I’ve almost been there,” Hyungwon says nonchalantly and Minhyuk remembers that day Hyungwon tried to carry him on his shoulder for no reason at all and almost broke his back. It was scary, not only because Hyungwon could have hurt himself, but also if Hyungwon was indeed hurt Kihyun would most definitely kill him for injuring one of his actors.

He pushes that thought aside. “Good job today, Mr Prince Charming.” Minhyuk loops his arms around Hyungwon’s neck and pulls him into an aggressive hug before pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, my princess,” Hyungwon uses one of Minhyuk’s favourite nicknames. “Good job in carrying the props.”

Minhyuk grins. “I try my best.”

In a distance, Jooheon makes a vomit noise. “I know almost everyone left, but get a room!”

Minhyuk points a middle finger at him. He receives one back.

“Are you sure you are not secretly cheating on me with Jooheon?”

Minhyuk’s eyes widen and he looks back at the man he is embracing incredulously. “What do you mean?”

“You two are really close.”

“We have been close since forever. No need to be jealous.”

“Don’t forget I caught you two cuddling a few days ago. I will fight him if I see you two trying anything funny.”

Minhyuk almost laughs at the thought of Hyungwon fighting Jooheon. Only one of the two goes to the gym regularly, and it’s definitely not his boyfriend. "Why am I dating you again?"  
"Because we are still too young to get married?"  
Minhyuk rolls his eyes with a hint a smile on his face and Hyungwon gives him a peck on the lips. They continue hugging.

“Can I give you a blowjob in the storage room next time you have rehearsals?”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> like, share & subscribe to see minhyuk get his way and gives hyungwon a bj at the storage room like he fantasizes :-)  
> jk but seriously thank you if you read this short piece! I really wanted some lighthearted hyunghyuk stuff so I hope to see more hyunghyuk fics on ao3 in 2020 hehe and also I hope that mx7 will have a great year in 2020~


End file.
